Meddling
by IceRose92
Summary: A drunken woman with a crush. A best friend who only wants to help. Femslash Trish/Amy


Disclaimer: I own nothing...damn.

Summary: A drunken woman with a crush. A best friend who only wants to help.

Pairing: Maybe Trish/Lita. Mentions of Ashley/Maria.

Rating: T

A/N: Yep...it's another story that came to me while I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling at 2 in the morning. It's only (note the sarcasm) taken me a month to write this story...enjoy!!

--

"Remind me again why I brought you here," Ashley said to her best friend, who was currently too drunk to comprehend what she had said. Trish shrugged her shoulders carelessly and gave Ashley a goofy grin. Her grin soon turned into a frown as she bumped into one of the more sober bar patrons.

"Hey! Watch where you aaaare goin'!" Trish slurred.

"Come on, Trisha," Ashley said as she lead the drunken woman towards the exit. She shot an apologetic smile at the guy.

"Jeez, Trish!" Ashley said once they were outside. "I thought you'd be able to handle your alcohol better than this." Trish giggled and waved her hand dismissively, almost smacking Ashley in the face in the process as she did so. Once they had reached the car, Trish immediately headed for the driver's side.

"Whoa, girl! Where do you think you're going?" Ashley said, tugging her towards the passenger's side. Trish rolled her head to the side and then back so it was resting on Ashley's shoulder.

"I was gonna drive home, Ashwey!"

"I think not," Ashley mumbled as she opened the door and helped Trish sit down without bumping her head _too_ much.

"But it's _my _car!" Trish protested as Ashley buckled her seatbelt and slammed the door. Ashley shook her head at the older woman. She'd brought Trish here hoping to loosen her up. The woman had become so stressed with work. Well, actually, it was more like the people at work. It was more like Trish's feelings for a certain red-headed diva. Ashley had only hoped to help Trish relax. It had taken a few hours, but she had managed to...get Trish totally wasted. _Not what I had planned, _Ashley thought as she got into the driver's seat.

"Trish, you don't have a car," she reminded the blonde. Trish pouted. "Give me the keys," Ashley said, holding out her hand. She'd given them to Trish because she herself had no pockets and she'd left her purse in the hotel room she shared with Maria, choosing instead to stuff some money down her bra.

"Nope," Trish said, crossing her arms and grinning. "You're drunk toooo." Ashley sighed knowing perfectly well that she was sober. She'd had one beer when they'd first arrived at the bar. By the time she was finished, Trish had downed three margaritas and three and a half shots of tequila, so she'd decided to stick with apple juice for the rest of the night.

"Hand 'em over," Ashley said through clenched teeth. Trish shook her head.

"You haveta find 'em firs'!" Trish slurred. Ashley smiled, deciding to try a new tactic. She smiled sweetly at Trish, and, in return, received a grin.

"Trish...if you give me the keys, I'll take you to see someone _very _special." Trish pouted as she reached under herself and pulled out a set of keys, handing them to Ashley. Ashley narrowed her eyes as she took the keys and started the car.

"Ya know who I just lurve?" Trish asked as Ashley pulled out into the street. The younger woman rolled her eyes knowing fully well what the answer was.

"Who?" she sighed.

"Aaaaaamy!" Trish squealed, throwing her hands into the air. "Or should I call her leeeeta?"

"Amy. Call her Amy. That's her name, therefore that's what you should call her," Ashley grumbled.

"Is it jus' me, or is it hot in heeeere?"

"It's not hot!" Ashley said frantically as Trish rolled her window down and stuck her head into the cold Wisconsin air. Ashley shivered. _Great...now we're both gonna get sick. Thank God I don't have to deal with you much longer, _she thought with a smile.

Once they pulled into the hotel parking lot and Ashley had parked the car, she rolled Trish's window up and walked around to help the woman out. She managed to get Trish into the building and the elevator without any damage. Once inside, she leaned Trish against the back wall as she hit the button for floor number twenty-one. Suddenly Trish wailed and threw her arms around Ashley's neck. Ashley's stumbled against the extra weight.

"Uh...Trish? What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her friend's back comfortingly.

"You're such a goo' friend!" Trish sobbed. Ashley stifled a giggle as the doors opened and she pulled away from Trish. She looked into Trish's eyes, noticing that there were no tears there. She shook her head.

"So are you Trish." She lead the woman through the maze of hallways, all the while trying to keep her quiet so she wouldn't wake any body. Once she reached the desired door, she let Trish lean on the door frame.

"Where are we?!" Trish slurred loudly before Ashley could knock. The younger woman winced.

"You're going to visit someone okay? Someone you really like...but the trick it that you have to be quiet," Ashley said, holding her finger to her lips. Trish mimicked her actions. Ashley banged on the door three times with the flat of her fist and forearm, hoping it was loud enough for the room's occupant to hear.

"I have to go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow...or whenever," Ashley said to Trish. The woman wasn't paying attention. Once Ashley heard footsteps from inside, she took off down the hall and around the corner. She hoped the occupant of the room wouldn't be too pissed...after all, it was almost three in the morning. Ashley shrugged it off. She'd worry about it later.

--

The red-head awoke to someone banging on her door. She moaned and reached up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She could make out voices from the other side of the door. _I'll kill 'em_, she thought as she threw on her robe and padded to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Trish standing there looking around as if she were lost.

"Trish? Are you sleep walking?" she asked as she pulled the shorter girl into the room and closed and locked the door. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with the Canadian.

"Do you know how much I love you Li...Amy?" Trish said, trying her hardest not to slur and sound _too _drunk.

"Uh..." Amy said, slightly confused. She was startled when Trish threw her arms around her neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. She pulled back, however, when she tasted alcohol on Trish's breath. Trish abruptly backed Amy up to the door and attached her lips to the taller woman's pulse point while fiddling with the woman's robe. Amy moaned, but reluctantly grabbed Trish's hands to make her stop. Amy licked her lips.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked. Trish giggled and spaced her thumb and forefinger a few centimeters. "Yeah, you're drunk."

"Nooo..." Trish said, shaking her head. Suddenly she stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. Amy, instantly recognizing the universal I'm-gonna-puke sign, rushed Trish to the bathroom. While Trish emptied her stomach, Amy held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. She wished what had happened earlier hadn't been the result of too much drinking.

--

The next morning, Trish's pounding head awoke her from her slumber. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she forced herself to and immediately regretted it as she didn't recognize the room. _Ashley who did you let me go home with last night?! _

She began to roll over, but half way there, she hit another body. Thoughts of what could have happened the previous night flooded her mind as she leaned over the bed and emptied her stomach into the wastebasket that had been strategically placed near her head. She felt the bed shift as a hand pulled her hair back and another rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Trish shuddered, afraid to face the person. She heard a chuckle and froze as she recognized it.

"Wow. I can not believe that you went almost six hours without doing that," Amy said.

"God why didn't you say anything earlier?" Trish whined. "I had no fucking idea who I left with last night." She grabbed her head and groaned as she lay back down. "Man...Imma kill Ashley!" She said, knowing exactly why the woman had brought her here.

"Man, Trish you were wasted last night!" Amy laughed. Trish glared at her and she stopped abruptly. "Sorry," she said. She rose from her position on the bed and made her way to the small kitchen area of the hotel room. When she came back, she had a cup of coffee in her hand. Trish stretched her hands towards the cup, wiggling her fingers like a child. "Who said this is for you?" Trish pouted. "Kidding, I'm kidding." She handed the cup to Trish. Once Trish had it, she started to gulp the coffee. Amy laughed. "Whoa slow down! Don't drink it too fast or you'll get sick." Trish stopped and pulled the cup away from her lips, sticking her tongue out at Amy.

"I'd put that back in if I were you," Amy warned. "You never know who might sneak up and snatch it away..." She joked, slowly reaching towards Trish's tongue. Trish giggled and pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"Now I feel like an infant," Trish pouted. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey," Amy said, placing her hand on Trish's cheek. "It got you to smile. That's all that matters." Trish blushed and looked down. Amy grabbed the remote off of the bedside table and handed it to Trish. "Hungry?"

"For remote?" Trish joked. "No thanks."

"Smartass," Amy mumbled, walking to the kitchen. "What do you want? I got cereal ooor...cereal..."

Trish made a face and placed a hand on her stomach. "I don't want anything right now." Amy shrugged and came back to the bed. Once she was under the covers, she grabbed the phone and handed it to Trish. "What?"

"You gonna call Ashley? Let her know you're okay, or whatever it is you guys do," Amy said, closing her eyes. Trish looked at the phone. She wanted to call Ashley. To tell her off for leaving her at Amy's hotel room knowing that she was drunk and would probably say something to Amy about being totally in love with her. But she knew that Ashley would probably ask a million blush-worthy questions.

"I...uh, I don't know the number," Trish lied. Amy opened her eyes and looked at Trish.

"Bull," she said smiling. She winked at Trish and took the remote out of her hand. "There's nothing on!" she exclaimed, flipping through the channels. Trish suddenly gasped, startling Amy.

"Sorry," Trish apologized. "But go back! I saw Spongebob!" Amy groaned. "Please?"

"Fine," Amy said, settling down to watch Trish's favorite cartoon. About twenty minutes into the show, Trish started to get restless. She _had _to know.

"Amy?" Trish asked quietly. "What all did I say while I was drunk last night?" Amy sighed but didn't look at Trish. "I wanna know everything," Trish said, realizing that she had probably said more than she had originally thought.

"From the beginning?" Amy asked, still looking at the television.

"Yeah."

"Well," Amy started. "First, you kissed me. I pulled away because I tasted alcohol on you. But you pushed me up against the door. I asked if you were drunk and you gave me the 'I'm-gonna-puke' sign. I carried you to the bed after you puked and you slept until this morning." By now, Trish had turned several shades of red.

"You hate me no, don't you?" Trish asked with tear in her eyes. Amy finally looked at her and shook her head.

"No. But I wish that what happened hadn't happened as a result of too much drinking."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

Amy sighed again. "Trish, wake up. I don't think I could be any more obvious. You can't be more obvious. That's why Ashley left you here last night." Trish was dumbstruck. Amy was smart...too smart.

"I...uh...I didn't think I was being obvious at all. I...wow..."

"Trish," Amy said, sitting up. Trish looked at her. "Just...shut up and kiss me." Trish beamed, leaning in slightly and allowing Amy to captured her lips in a searing kiss.

--

"What are you so happy about?" Maria asked Ashley . Ashley grinned.

"Oh nothing. You know...just returning a favor I owed to Trish," she said lying down on the bed and pulling Maria to her by her hips.

"What favor?" Maria asked, settling into Ashley's body?

"Well, Trish got you and I together, soooo..." Maria giggled as she realized what Ashley had done.

"You meddled between she and Amy, didn't you?"

"Only slightly. They'll thank me later," she said, pulling Maria up to capture her lips.

--

A/N: Finally...it's complete. So review and tell me whether you like it or not guys!


End file.
